paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall Gets Bullied
'IMPORTANT NOTICE' As the title of this story suggests, this is about a pup getting bullied in his school. Please know that I do not intend to disobey any of the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki rules by creating this. I am simply trying to raise awareness of people getting bullied, all throughout the world. There are any people who have to experience this on our wiki, and they don’t deserve it. If you see someone getting bullied, please stand up for them. No one deserves a bully. No one at all. Please note, this story may not be suitable for certain people. If you do not like when a character gets hurt or injured, please click away now. Otherwise, continue on. Donations and Download Downloading this is available at: http://gum.co/KLhEL/ , where you can also donate a little bit of money. Donating is optional, the download is free. Story Chapter 1: The Start "Hey, Chase." went Marshall, who was in a very happy mood. "Hi, Marshall. what are you up to?" Said Chase, wondering why Marshall was in such a good mood. "I'm just happy that I haven't slipped on my dog bowl the entire day. That's a new record for me. Woo Hoo!" said Marshall as he leaped into the air, only to fall down on his bottom into his dog bowl. "Ow...that hurt. Oh well, I guess my streak had to end at some point." "Heh. Hey, Marshall. How you doing, pal?" said Rive, one of the bullies at Marshall's school. As Rive approached Marshall, Marshall cowardly stuttered, "Hi Rive. What are you doing here?" "Oh, nothing. Hey Chase, can you go back into The Lookout for a minute or two?" said Rive mischievously. "Uh, sure. I guess," said Chase as he walked into the Lookout. "So, um, Marshall," started Rive as he smirked at Marshall. "Need any help with your science project?" "No. Why?" asked Marshall. "No reason." said Rive as he started toward Marshall's pup house. "Hey! Go away from my pup house!" yelled Marshall as he ran after Rive. "My homework is in there!" "Ha, Ha!" went Rive as he tore up all of Marshall's project. "You little runt. You deserve it. after all you're on the smart's team." "All my," started Marshall. "All my hard work." "Your hard work? I thought it was your team's. Who cares anyway. You don't stand against me, in science, or P.E." went Rive as he picked up Marshall with little effort. "You're such a little runt. You know what? See you at school. Just hope I don't pulverize you in P.E. tomorrow, we're doing boxing." As Rive started to go back to his house, Chase came into Marshall's pup house and saw that he was crying. "What's wrong Marshall? Did Rive do something?" asked Chase, who was very worried about him. "He ruined my team's science project!" cried Marshall to Chase. "Well, what's so bad about that? You know the rest of the pups and I can help you rebuild it, right?" said Chase, trying to calm down Marshall. "Well, even if we do rebuild it, what's there to stop Rive from doing it again?" asked Marshall, who was starting to stop crying. "Just don't think about him, Marshall. It'll be alright. Don't worry about Rive doing it again." said Chase. Chapter 2: The Next Day The next day at Marshall's school, he was spending time with the other pups just before school started, when Rive came along. "Hey, runt," said Rive as he approached Marshall. "Hehe, hey Rive." went Marshall as he started backward, into the other pups, who were just watching. "Can't wait for P.E., can you?" asked Rive, in a suspicious tone that gave the impression of sentience toward Marshall. "You ready for boxing, runt?" "N-no." stuttered Marshall. "Well, be ready for me to cream you, since everybody has to go against each other, and everyone in P.E. knows who the strongest one of them is." "Well, Rive," started Marshall. "Why..." "Ha! You can't even ask me a question, no can you? Proves how much of a wimp you are compared to me. See you at P.E., wimp." teased Rive as he walked away. "S-see you then," muttered Marshall, as his friends just stared at him in shock. As his friends stared at him, Marshall then went off to his next class, his head down, while seemingly no one, other than him and Rive, saw or knew about what had just happened. He walked into his first class, quite depressed. The only person that noticed was he science trainer, Mr. Boron, who was not boring what-so-ever. Mr. Boron didn't say anything to Marshall, but at the end of class did ask Marshall to stay in. "So, Marshall, I saw you come into class very depressed today. And you weren't in your normal happy mood as you are like other days. What's wrong?" asked Mr. Boron as he closed the door and sat next to Marshall. "Oh, it was nothing, Mr. Boron." said Marshall, who was still in a depressed mood. "Marshall, you can tell me what is going on. Why were you so depressed this morning?" "Really, it was nothing, Mr. Boron. I'm fine." "Well, ok then Marshall. You can always tell me if something isn't right, ok Marshall? I'm here to teach you and also help you. You can tell me anything that's going on. I'll make sure you get help, Marshall." said Mr. Boron as he led Marshall out of the room. "Ok, thank's Mr. Boron," said Marshall. "See you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow, Marshall," said Mr. Boron as he waved back at Marshall. “Oh, today is going to be fun,” said Marshall in a sad tone to himself. “Boxing will be fun. Hopefully, Rive doesn’t hurt me too badly.” Chapter 3: P.E. After Marshall had science, he had P.E., his least favorite class, mainly because Rive was there, who loved P.E., as well as embarrassing Marshall whenever he could. "Oh. Hi, Rive..." stuttered Marshall. "How...are you? Hehe." "Not bad," said Rive as he put his P.E. shirt on, which was kind of tight on him. "You, runt?" "Um, good, I guess," said Marshall, in a tone that gave the slight impression that Rive scared him. "Wh-what do you think of today's activity?" "I'm gonna love it, runt. Especially since I'm going to win, no matter how times everyone says I'm cheating." "Well, you technically aren't," said Marshall, somewhat slowly. "I mean, you are just naturally stronger than everyone." As Marshall was talking to Rive, Rive was surprisingly somewhat nice toward Marshall. Even if he did still call him a runt. "Why, would you agree with me, Marshall? I mean, you always get scared to talk to me." "Well, I don't know," said Marshall with sadness in his voice. "I was just stating the facts." "Well, thanks. I guess. You're the only person to actually agree with me, in some sense." said Rive as he walked out onto the gym floor. "Ok everyone. Today's activity is boxing!" went Mr. Gyminez. "Yay..." went everyone but Rive disappointed that it was boxing. "Mr. Gyminez, do we have to do boxing?" asked one of the pups to Mr. Gyminez. "I mean, you know Rive is going to win every match, right?" "Well, he might lose, you never know, Cole." replied Mr. Gyminez. "I guess," said Cole. "Anyhow, everyone, grab a pair of boxing gloves that fits, and we can get started soon. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish." said Mr. Gyminez. "Heh, you guys ready to, uh, I'll say, have a good fight?" asked Rive sarcastically. "You guys do your best, and I'll do mine." "Rive, you don't even need to try to beat them." said Marshall. "Why do you say that like you're going to give everyone a chance?" "Did you just question me?" said Rive somewhat angrily. "Maybe." said Marshall, trying to sound confident, but just couldn't. "Don't." said Rive as he punched Marshall. "Don't question me. You won't get hurt, runt.""Ow." said Marshall, as he just stood there, frozen. "Ok! So, let's start. Rive versus Caden." said Mr. Gyminez. "Easy as pie." said Rive, getting very cocky and the strength side of him coming out. As the two entered the arena, Caden gulped and showed his fearful side of Rive, while Rive as ready as ever to beat Caden, as well as kind of showing off his muscles. "3..." started Mr. Gyminez. "2..." "You ready, twerp?" asked Rive, trying to intimidate Caden. "You can forfeit now and not get hurt, or you can be brave and try and box me. Your choice; forfeit and not get hurt, but be embarrassed and humiliated, or be brave and try, at the cost of having a high chance of being moderately to severely hurt..." As Caden tried to make a choice, he started panicking, but Mr. Gyminez didn't show it, so he didn't stop. "1...BOX!" Yelled Mr. Gyminez. "You get the first shot, Caden. Better make it a good one." said Rive in an intimidating tone. "Um..." went Caden as he punched Rive in random places. "Did I make a good one?" "How I wish I could say yes." said Rive, seemingly immune to Caden's punches. "My turn." As Rive said that, he started punching Caden in his gut, causing extraordinary amounts of pain for Caden. "OW!" yelled Caden as Rive punched him, with Rive ignoring his yelps and keep punching him. "Ok, stop!" yelled Mr. Gyminez as he examined the shear strength Rive had. "Man, Rive. I never knew you were that strong. I mean, I know you are pretty strong...but not that strong." "Told you why Rive would win!" yelled another student in P.E., named Kaz. "So, do I keep going on, or am I going to be out?" asked Rive. "Um." said Mr. Gyminez. "You are..." "Please be out, please be out." thought Marshall as he watched. "Please be out!" "You are in." said Mr. Gyminez. "No!" yelled Marshall accidentally. "No, you don't want me to be in?" asked Rive as he crept toward Marshall. "Rive..." started Mr. Gyminez. "You're gonna love this, Marshall." said Rive as he punched Marshall into the wall. "And I bet you enjoyed when I grabbed your team's work and tore it up, aren't you?" "N-no..." said Marshall. "Well if you didn't enjoy that, then enjoy this!" yelled Rive as he punched Marshall harder than he's ever punched someone before. "OW!" yelled Marshall, kicking and punching randomly trying to get Rive to stop. "You little runt. You better make sure I don't see you, or I'll make sure you are in a lot of pain." said Rive as he walked away, throwing his boxing gloves onto the floor. For the next week, this continued on and on, with each day Marshall coming home work bruises and very much in pain, and the rest of the pups couldn't figure out why, especially since Marshall wasn't telling them what was happening at school. "Marshall, why won't you tell us what's happening at school?" asked Skye as she was caring for Marshall. "Oh. It's no biggie, Skye. I can handle it." said Marshall, who had a swollen paw from Rive intentionally crushing it. “Well, ok Marshall. But if something is bugging you, then you can always tell us, ok?” said Skye. “Ok, Skye.” replied Marshall. “I’ll tell you if something is bugging you.” Chapter 4: Another Day, Another...Beating…? “Hey, runt.” said Rive to Marshall. “Hi,” went Marshall as he gulped in fear. “Rive. What do you want?” “Nothing, bud.” said Rive. “Do you have something for lunch today?” “Y-yes. I do.” replied Marshall. “W-why?” “Just wanted to give you something.” said Rive as he started making a fist with his paw. “How about a cup of punch?” “Um. No thank you.” said Marshall. “Ok.” said Rive as he punched Marshall. “Ow…” said Marshall. “That hurt.” “Yes, it did.” said another pup named Carter. “Hey Carter.” said Rive, one of Carter’s friends. “Oh boy.” went Marshall as he gulped. “What, do you want, Carter?” “Oh, nothing.” said Carter. “What are you up to, Rive?” “Just, uh, bonding, with Marshall.” said Rive. “Yeah, because you do that with me.” said Marshall, trying to be a little happy about being with Rive. “Isn’t Marshall the weakest person in school?” asked Carter. “Yes, I am, sadly.” replied Marshall in a sad tone. “Why do you ask, Carter?” “No reason.” answered Carter, who honestly meant it. “And, really, I do mean it. Rive, I know you’re a bully. I’ll just say it. I know you are a bully.” “How?” asked Rive. “I always hid it from you and only did it when you weren’t looking.” “Rive, others came to me when you started bullying them, or when anyone started bullying them. The reason? I’m just like you, Rive.” said Carter. “There’s only one difference between you and me, Rive. I’m not a bully. Other than that, I’m just a strong as you, could be just as scary, just as fast, just as athletic, play essentially the same sports as you, basically everything you do, and can do, I do.” “If you’re just like me, why don’t you beat others up? You just said you’re just as strong as me, so you should enjoy beating others up.” said Rive, trying to convince Carter to be a ‘better’ friend. “I do beat others up, Rive. I just do it because someone told me to. And, I beat up bullies, not random pups like Marshall. I stop bullying, Rive, not a cause of it.” said Carter. “I’m not going to beat you up, Rive, It’d be quite hard, but, I’m also not going to say that you shouldn’t stop. Rive, you’re one of the least liked pups in school.” “Go away, Carter.” said Rive, who was annoyed and slightly angry at Carter. “Go away now.” “Make me.” replied Carter as he just stood in place and didn’t move. “You can’t hurt me, I can’t hurt you. We both know that.” “Fine.” said Rive. “Marshall, you win, this time.” “Let’s go, Rive. I’m not going without you.” said Carter as he walked away with Rive. “Wow…” thought Marshall. “I...never thought anyone...would want to stand up, to me.” Chapter 5: Here we go Again...but Worse…and...Help? “Grrr…” went Rive as he picked up Marshall and slammed him against a locker. “I’m not waiting this time.” “Y-you’re not w-waiting to do w-what?” asked Marshall who was in heavy fear because of the way Rive was talking. “Yesterday, you won. And I don’t like when you win. So, guess what? I win this time.” said Rive as he punched Marshall in the mouth. “Ow…” tried to murmur Marshall as he realized Rive was beating him up. “You know Marshall, I really feel like we could be friends...yet, we can’t.” said Rive, in some sense trying to soothe Marshall as he threw him across the hall. “Ow…” said Marshall as he started to black out. “Heh, I bet you wish I would stop, but, I’m not.” said Rive as he grabbed Marshall’s paw and broke it. “O-w…” said Marshall as he was in pain and started to black out even more. “Lights out Marshall.” said Rive as he punched Marshall in the head, knocking Marshall out. After awaking back up at the Lookout in his pup-house, Marshall decided to stay inside and think about what had happened while he was at school that day. “I...wish Rive would stop.” said Marshall to himself as he realized he could barely talk. “I...want to get help…but I can...handle this...myself…” “Hey Marshall.” said Chase. “You want some pup food?” “Yes.” said Marshall, realizing it hurt when he tried to talk loudly. “Please.” “Someone is here to see you, Marshall. I think his name is...Carter…?” said Chase. “You want me to bring him along with your food?” “Yeah, sure.” said Marshall fairly quietly. “I’d...like to...see him.” “Ok, now, don’t try to hurt yourself talking, ok?” said Chase as he walked out to get Marshall food and Carter. “I wonder why Carter is here.” thought Marshall. “Why would he want to see me? I never asked him to do something for me.” “Hey, Marshall.” said Carter in a calming, quiet voice. “Chase, can Marshall and I have some alone time?” “Sure, Carter.” said Chase as he closed the pup house door and walked away, leaving Carter and Marshall to talk in private. “So, how are you, Marshall?” asked Carter. “G-good.” said Marshall, kind of scaredly, in a quiet voice. “W-why...are you...here?” “I heard what happened earlier today.” said Carter. “And, you don’t have to be scared of me. I’m not like Rive, I won't hurt you.” “O-oh…you know, I never asked you to help me.” “I know, but, you seem like you need it. Rive really hurt you badly. Even after you blacked out, he was still punching and kicking you. “Oh...that’s why my...back hurts…” “So, Marshall, do you want my help?” “No…” “Why not?” “I can handle Rive on my own. Really, I can. I just have to wait for the right moment.” “No, you can’t Marshall. Rive is way too strong for you to handle him alone. It is physically impossible for you to handle him without help.” “So...what should I do then?” “Do you want my help?” “Well...I have to have it...then yes…” “Ok. So, what I’m not going to do is stand by your side the entire time that you’re at school. What I will do, is keep you in my sight and within a reasonable distance of you so that, if at any moment Rive wants to beat you up again, you can get the defense you need. Got it?” “Yeah…but…why are you helping…me?” “Because, I care about you, Marshall. I knew from day one that you would be Rive’s target because I saw how weak and helpless you are against him, making you the perfect pup for him to beat up and bully.” “Ok.” said Marshall. “Marshall, I wouldn’t help you if I didn’t want to. If I didn’t want to help you, I would just let Rive beat the everything out of you. But, since I didn’t that happen, I really did want to help you.” said Carter. Chapter 6: Ow... “Hey, Marshall.” said Carter. “How are you doing?” “Not bad.” said Marshall who was in crutches. “But also not good.” “Better than,” started Carter who suddenly paused. “Well, being knocked out in your house. Speaking of being knocked out, the pup that beat you up is here.” “Oh,” said Marshall as he gulped while turning around, only to see Rive right in front of him. “Hi, Rive.” “Hi, twerp.” said Rive. “Carter…” “Rive…” said Carter as he glared at Rive. “Rive…” started Marshall. “What... makes you want to beat me up?” “Well…” said Rive as he stared at Marshall. “I…in all honesty…don’t really know. I mean…I…thought that playing…football would make me happy…but...it didn’t...until...I started beating...someone up…” “Rive, did you ever have a friend?” asked Marshall, being somewhat sympathetic toward Rive. “No. And… I don’t plan on it!” said Rive somewhat angrily. “Woah… I was just…” “You were just what?!” said Rive quite angrily. “I was just...being… sympathetic...toward you.” said Marshall calmly. “Go away.” said Rive, still angered. “Now.” “Ok…” said Marshall, in a quiet, scared, voice, as he walked away from Rive along with Carter. “Urg!” yelled Rive. “That’s not worry at all.” said another pup nearby. “The strongest student in school getting angry…that’s definitely not terrifying.” “Stop talking or I’ll make it even more terrifying.” said Rive to the pup. “Yes…umm…sir…” said the pup in a terrified voice. “Do you know Marshall’s next period?” said Rive angrily. “Y-yeah…he has Math next…” said the pup who was clearly terrified of the current situation. “Thanks…” said Rive as he gave the pup his lunch and walked away. “Your…welcome…” said the student as he wondered how Rive didn’t beat him up. “Hey, Marshall.” said Rive as he came up behind Marshall. “Hi…Rive.” said Marshall as he stopped walking. “How are you…I guess…” “Not bad…” said Rive. “Please don’t beat me up…please don’t beat me up…” thought Marshall. “Need...help with anything…?” asked Rive. “Uhh…no…not at the moment…” replied Marshall, who was skeptical of Rive. “Good…good…” said Rive as he tripped Marshall then punched him in the back. “Ow…” said Marshall who tried to get back up. “No getting back up!” said Rive who punched Marshall in the back again. “Ow!” yelled Marshall as Carter came to his side. “Rive…” said Carter as he watched what was happening. “Carter…help…” said Marshall. “Help…please…” “Rive…stop…now!” said Carter. “NOW!” “No!” said Rive as he punched Marshall in the back. “No, Carter!” said Carter. “I’m not afraid to punch you, whether or not it’ll hurt you.” “And I’m not afraid to punch you, Carter!” said Rive. “Rive…” started Carter as he grabbed Rive. “Please, stop. This isn’t the...friend...I came to know when I became friends with you in 4th grade, or when I joined your football team.” “No.” said Rive assertively. “I can do what I want, and no one, not even you, can stop me.” “Rive. Just because you can do what you want, doesn’t mean that it’s ok. Please, stop. I didn’t befriend you all to just come to this.” said Carter in a pleading voice. “Ow...this really hurts…” said Marshall as he felt Rive let go of him and hear him walk away. “Marshall, you ok?” said Carter as he rushed to Marshall’s side. “Yeah...he didn’t hurt me badly…” said Marshall as Carter helped him up. “Thank goodness he did so much as to not hurt you badly.” said Carter. “Wanna get lunch? The cafeteria just opened.” “Sure.” said Marshall as he started walking with Rive to the cafeteria, with nothing but a couple bruises and a sore back to say that he was beaten up. “Hey, Carter.” said Kaz, a pup who came to Carter after he got bullied. “Hi...uh…” said Carter. “What’s your name again?” “You don’t remember it?” said Kaz. “I helped you nearly a year ago, of course I won’t remember it.” said Carter. “Oh...right...I’ll be going now…” “Wait, what is your name?” said Carter. “Uh...Kaz…” said Kaz. “Oh...ok then...Kaz.” said Carter. “Yay, hamburgers!” said Marshall with joy, then quickly faded to sadness. “Wait, I have no money with me, Rive took it.” “Here.” said Rive as he walked by and handed Marshall his money back and went into the lunch line. “Ok...then…” said Marshall he walked behind Carter into the lunch line. “Yeah, probably a good idea to stand behind me…” said Carter. Chapter 7: Kindness Always Works! “Hey, Rive.” said Marshall as he walked past Rive. “Hey, twerp.” said Rive as he stopped Marshall. “Let me pass, Rive.” said Marshall. “I need lunch money, twerp. Give me yours.” said Rive as he grabbed Marshall’s collar. “Ok.” said Marshall and a slight fearful tone, as he held out his money for Rive. “Have mine. I have extra.” “Thanks...twerp…” said Rive as he grabbed the money from Marshall’s paw and let go of him then walked away. “What was that for?” asked Carter. “What was what for?” replied Marshall. “Me giving Rive my lunch money?” “Yeah.” said Carter. “Oh. I didn’t want Rive to beat me up again, plus I decided to carry another set of lunch money just incase he needed some.” said Marshall. “Good idea.” said Carter as he fumbled around in his pocket. “Shoot...I forgot lunch money…” “Uhh...need any?” asked Marshall. “I can give you mine, Carter.” “No, I’m good Marshall. I’d rather me starve than you.” said Carter. “Carter, you’re a lot bigger, stronger, faster, and more athletic than me. You need food more than I do, not to mention, you have lunch right after P.E., meaning you’ll be really hungry throughout the rest of the day.” “No, I’m fine, Marshall. I can go without food and still do good in classes.” said Carter. “Ok, just tell me if you need any of my lunch, I don’t mind giving some to you.” said Marshall. “Hey, twerp. I need your social studies notes. I left mine at home.” said Rive to Marshall. “Sure, Rive. Here.” said Marshall as he got his notes out of his backpack and gave them to Rive. “Thanks...uhh...twerp…” said Rive as he furiously got to copying them down on another piece of paper. “Twerp...why are you being so...kind to me? “You may be a bully, Rive, but you deserve kindness and respect from me. Everyone does.” answered Marshall. Over the next few days, Marshall was increasingly nice to Rive, even though Rive continually tried to bully Marshall, but he just couldn’t find the guts to do it, as Marshall was being so caring toward him. Then, a few days later, something remarkable happened between Marshall and Rive. “Hey, Marshall.” said Rive. “How you doing?” “Skeptical...the first time you’ve ever said something to me without calling me twerp.” said Marshall. “As well as this being the first time you haven’t tried to beat me up when you walked up to me. “Hey, Rive.” said Carter. “What are you doing?” “Nothing.” said Rive. “So...what do you have instore for me, today…Rive?” asked Marshall. “Marshall, you know how you’ve been a really nice person to me?” said Rive. “Yes…” said Marshall. “I do know.” “Well...over the quarter, it has been getting increasingly difficult to bully you. Which, is a good thing for you.” said Rive. “Ok...continue,” said Marshall. “Where are you going with this…?” “Carter, can you leave us in private for a moment?” asked Rive to Carter. “Sure.” said Carter as he walked to one of his other friends. “Marshall. I’ve been having a great quarter with you, ever since you started being nice to me. Truth is...I really only bullied people because no one would really want to do anything with me. Now that you’ve started doing...really...anything...with me...I feel like bullying isn’t something that I need.” went Rive in a calm way that didn’t make Marshall feel like he was being threatened or going to be hurt. “Wow…you’ve really changed over the past few days.” said Marshall, comforting Rive. “Thanks…pal.” said Rive, subtly informing Marshall that he would want to be friends with him. “Pal?” asked Marshall. “Why do you call me pal? I thought my nickname was twerp.” “Not anymore.” replied Rive. “Thanks, friend. Great to be...well...friends with you.” “Shall we go get lunch?” “Sure. Want me to pay?” “No, I’m good. This time, I brought me own money.” said Rive as he pulled some money out of his pocket and waved Carter to come back. “Well, lunch now?” asked Carter. “Yeah, definitely.” said Marshall as he started walking with Carter and Rive to the cafeteria. “This is gonna be a good friendship.” said Marshall. Epilogue As weeks, months, and even school years went by, Marshall, Carter, and Rive, were always the best of friends. They were always glad to see each other, and without all of them together, they all felt like something was missing. Even during summer vacation, they always had plans to see each other at least once a week until the school year began. And with the trio forever friends, they will always have each other. The End